Titan Batman
by speedster101
Summary: With no cure for the Titan formula for everyone that was injected with it including himself Batman/Bruce Wayne must learn to cope with it in him while taking care of Gotham, Arkham and The Family Business without attracting attention from anyone.
1. Titan Joker

Titan Batman

Author's note: A Batman Arkham fanfic taking place mid Arkham Asylum leading up to Arkham Knight ever wondered exactly how Bats would be like if he didn't cure himself of the Titan Formula before facing Joker I know I had so in this story we're going to see how can Batman/Bruce Wayne be able to cope with Titan in him starting with the boss fight with Titan Joker from Asylum then Arkham City then Arkham Origins and finally Arkham Knight maybe I'll include Harley Quinn's Revenge and Cold Cold Heart DLC's in the story but I don't want to get to ahead of myself and add Injustice to the story cause that's already going to happen in a much later fanfic of mine but if you want me to add it to the story or a preview of it within in the story I won't judge you about it now enough of my rambling I hope you'll enjoy this story and just to let you know this is a AU story so again I hope you enjoy the story.

Summary: With no cure for the Titan formula for everyone that was injected with it including himself now Batman/Bruce Wayne must learn to cope with it in him while taking care of Gotham, Arkham and the family business without attracting attention from any onlookers.

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman Arkham Asylum it belongs Rocksteady Studios and WB Games

After dealing with Bane Batman was on his way to face Joker but not before releasing Commissioner Gordon first, you alright Commissioner Batman asked yeah I'm alright Batman now that you're here before Gordon could finish a loud laugh can be heard Hah Hah Hah the two turned to see The Joker sitting atop a chair with the same twisted smile on his face you cause quite a stir here Bats Joker said knocking out Harley taking out my men bringing down Ivy, Croc, Bane, and Scarecrow all in one night it's like it was a piece of cake for you he continued. The party's over Joker Batman announced actually Bats the party just beginning said Joker but first let's see if our dear friend The Commissioner can do anything with Titan in him The Joker said pulling out the gun he used to inject his men with Titan and aimed it at Commissioner Gordon and it fired heading straight for Gordon no Batman said and jumped in front of the Commissioner and the Titan formula struck him in the chest Batman! Commissioner Gordon exclaimed oh this is the moment we been waiting for kiddies Joker said after getting injected with Titan Batman was on the ground doing his best to resist the change he also looked at his arm and notices that it was starting to ripple as if the formula is ready to transform him right away but Batman kept resisting, this is taking longer than I thought replied Joker and walked over and kicked Batman his back go on change stop resisting it he said but Batman said nothing and continued struggling to stop himself from transforming this a course caused The Joker to say you really know how to take the fun out of things Bats Joker said sarcastically well I don't he shouted and shot himself with the last of the Titan formula which knocked him on the ground like he was knocked out from a powerful punch just then Joker's eyes shot open and let out a laugh and began to transform Batman saw this and turned to face Commissioner Gordon and said Gordon get out of here call the GCPD Batman commanded what about you Commissioner Gordon asked I'll deal with Joker Batman said who was still doing his best to resist the Titan formula from transforming are you sure The Commissioner asked and who knows what that formula could do to you Commissioner Gordon said yes I'm sure now go Batman shouted Commissioner Gordon didn't bother ask him anymore questions and left so Batman can deal with the now Titan injected Joker once The Commissioner left Batman turned his attention to The Joker who had completely transformed and lunged at Batman who didn't have time to react the Titan Joker grabbed him and brought him up to the roof of Arkham Asylum which clearly overlooked the rest of the asylum and a view of Gotham City. Go on change it's the only way you can beat me Titan Joker said tautly NO Batman shouted and broke out of Joker's grasp with such strength which threw The Joker back Batman eyes widened in amazement at what he did yes he was strong but he was never that strong then he felt another ripple in his body and notice that his muscles were starting to grow a little Joker saw this and laughed Ha Ha Ha you see Bats Titan Joker said no matter how much you try to resist the formula it will still transform you so stop resisting it and let it change you Joker said never Batman replied your lost Bats Joker taunted and got ready to lunge at him but Batman saw this and countered the behemoth Joker with a very strong punch knocking him down which almost cause the ground to shake under his weight then but the Titan Joker wasn't going to go down that easy so he got up and lunged for Batman again he saw this and dodged to the left and The Joker ended up crashing in to solid wall making him dazed then Bats jumped on his back which cause him feel around for him after snapping out of his daze and to no avail he didn't feel nothing behind his back just then he was charging into another wall which made him dazed once again then Batman jumped off his back and gave him a beatdown until he was done for. Once the Titan induced Joker was out cold and down the GCPD and Commissioner Gordon arrived looks like we got here right on time Commissioner Gordon said looking over the out cold Joker take him away The Commissioner commanded gesturing to the downed Titan Joker the GCPD officers nodded and with all their strength they lifted the Titan Joker and hauled him away we're going to need to give him a unbreakable and bigger cell until we find a cure for this Titan formula The Commissioner said to Batman even though he didn't ask and Batman nodded and turned around and got ready to leave but Gordon stopped him for a minute Batman hold on a minute Gordon shouted out to The Dark Knight who turned faced him yes Commissioner Batman said what are you going to do now Gordon asked The Dark Knight go home The Dark Knight answered and called his Batmobile and turned around jumped in it and started to drive off leaving The Commissioner behind then again who could blame Batman he had quite a night.

Author's Note: That was Chapter 1 for the Arkham Asylum arc of the Story sorry I didn't make the fight with Titan Joker longer but looking back to the boss fight with Titan Joker from the game it was rather long already so I made it short besides I didn't want to bore any of you with that long boss fight so that's why I made it short and didn't base it off the one from the game anyway next chapter Batman/Bruce Wayne is still resisting the effects of Titan in him and explains what happened at the Asylum to Oracle/Barbara Gordon and Alfred while keeping it hidden from other's so keep a lookout for second chapter and feel free to follow favorite and review but when reviewing no flaming or spamming please unless you want to get on my bad side so till next time I'm Speedster101 see ya.


	2. The Batcave

**The Batcave**

**Author's Note: Here's chapter 2 of the Arkham Asylum Arc for Titan Batman enjoy and if any of you got ideas for pairings for Batman in the story let me know in the reviews but no slash pairings though cause I don't do them and I'm not a fan of them thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman Arkham Asylum for it is own by Rocksteady Studios and WB games.**

Batman was driving through the streets of Gotham in his batmobile on the way to Wayne Manor to rest up cause he had quite a night while he was driving Joker's words came rushing back to his head (_**you see bats no matter how hard you try to resist the Titan Formula it will still change you) **_hearing those words gave three choices the first one was to keep resisting and let it transform him slowly, the second one stop resisting and let it transform him completely, the final one was to wait until there's a cure for the formula and use it on Joker and himself before it's too late, Oracle can you hear me? Batman asked** loud and clear Bruce what happen over there.** She asked through his earpiece Joker injected me with Titan batman stated** the formula that was made by Doctor Young?** Oracle questioned through the earpiece that's the one is there a cure for it he asked** I'm afraid not Bruce **she said through the earpiece **I'm sorry **she apologize it's Barbara I'll think of something Batman said **I said hope so who knows what that stuff will do to you Bruce** Barbara said worried on the other end of the earpiece don't worry Barbara if it does transform me I'll do my best to control myself he said** let's hope so the last thing we need is a Titan induced version of you rampaging through Gotham **Oracle stated that's unlikely to ever happen Barbara Batman said a bit coldly **I know Bruce I'm just worried about you that's all **she admitted don't be Batman replied I'm on my way back anyway then I'll explain everything else to you when I get there** ok Bruce see you then** Barbara said got off the earpiece so curing myself is out of the question Batman said to himself _**and that leave me with my other choices **_he thought minutes later The Batmobile arrived at The Batcave Batman hopped out of the Batmobile and was greeted by his faithful butler longtime friend and only living family member Alfred Pennyworth. Welcome back Master Bruce Alfred greeted thank you Alfred Batman said while removing his headpiece revealing to be Bruce Wayne the playboy billionaire philontrist and owner of Wayne enterprises son of the now deceased Thomas and Martha Wayne Ms Gordon is waiting for you Master Bruce this wouldn't have something to do about what happen over at Arkham would it Master Bruce asked believe me Alfred I wish it wasn't myself Bruce said while walking to the batcomputer where Barbara was present at give it to me straight Bruce what all had happen during your time at Arkham Asylum Barbara Gordon said yes do tell us what happen while you were there Master Bruce Alfred said who Barbara forgot was present in the cave with them so Bruce explain everything that happen at the Asylum to them when he was done explaining the look on Alfred's face was that of pure shock and worry while Barbara was just worried so what do we do Barbara asked without a cure for the formula Joker and you will remain in your Titan forms forever she said sadly true but as you can see I haven't transformed yet I'm doing my best to resist the effects of Titan Bruce said but I don't how I can keep it up though.

**Author's Note: That was chapter 2 of Titan Batman I hope you enjoyed it and for those of you who got ideas for pairings in this story post them in the reviews I also got a poll up on my profile for those of you who are too lazy to review to see who you want Batman/Bruce Wayne to be paired within the story so feel free vote so till next chapter I'm Speedster101 see ya. Ps don't worry Titan Joker won't appear in the Arkham City Arc of the story so Joker is going be back to normal in that arc and not his Titan induce one. ** __


	3. Bruce's Dream 1

**Mind of the Bat part 1**

**Author's Note: Riddle Me this now Riddle Me that does anybody knows the mind of the mind of the bat here's chapter 3 of the Batman Arkham Asylum Arc of Titan Batman where we journey into Batman's mind to see how Titan we'll affect his life as The Dark Knight and Bruce Wayne enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman Arkham Asylum for it belongs too Rocksteady and WB Games.**

I'm sure you'll figure something out Master Bruce Alfred comforted thanks Alfred Bruce said your very welcome Master Bruce now then I believe it's time for you to rest up Master Bruce Alfred said calmly Bruce nodded and left the two to talk with each other after Bruce left Alfred then turned to face Barbara you sure he'll be ok? Barbara asked Alfred I'm sure Master Bruce will be just fine Ms Gordon so I don't see a reason to worry about it Alfred said yeah your right Alfred guess I shouldn't worry about him too much Barbara stated. Bruce Wayne was making his way to the bedroom to rest up for the night when he arrived at it he went into the bathroom to change and stuff when he was done he came out wearing nothing but a pair of boxer shorts and socks then started to make his way to the bed to sleep off the stuff that happened at the Asylum when he approached the bed he got in it and quickly fell asleep.

**(Bruce's dream) **

**It's nighttime and Bruce Wayne as Batman was patrolling Gotham like he does every night and at the corner of eye he caught a glimpse of someone his way to Crime Alley where his parents were gunned down in front of him at a young age after the saw The Legend Of Zorro one of his favorite movies as a child. When he saw his mother and father getting gunned down by a unknown man he just stood there and watched cause there was nothing he could do so they both went down the only sound he heard was that of his mother's pearl necklace fallen to the ground. The tragedy of that night well always be nothing but a distant memory but Bruce well never forget about it because it's what lead him on this path as Gotham's Protector to free from crime known to everyone as Batman.**

**Author's Note: Sorry can't do dream sequences very well anyway that was chapter 3 and part 1 of Mind of the Bat next chapter will be a startling transformation and part 2 of Mind of the Bat *looks at poll* well looks like Bruce is going to be paired with Barbara in the story for the time being must be because how I portrayed her in the previous chapter but the poll is still open if any of you think he should be paired with anyone else besides Barbara heck I could even pair him with people from other franchises if I want to. Ps if you didn't get the reference in the note at the very top of the chapter underneath the title then where the hell have you been? But if you did then give yourself a pat on the back. **


	4. A startling Transformation

**A Startling Transformation and Mind of the Bat part** **Author's Note: Here's chapter 4 of Titan Batman A startling transformation and part 2 of mind of the bat and in this chapter we conclude Bruce's dream sequence and the Titan formula to transform him (I know it's too early for the formula to take its effect on him but I figure I'll do it earlier on) in the story now enough of my rambling let's get on with the chapter.**

**(Bruce's Dream Part 2)**

**Batman was walking through Crime Alley trying to track down the person he saw enter through but he came to a full and complete stop when he arrived at the spot where he saw his parents gunned down and died in front of him this caused him to fall to his knees in shame cause there was nothing he could do when this happened. Just then he heard a ghostly voice around him (Bruce) the voice said who's there Bruce said while getting back to his feet (Bruce) the repeated show yourself Batman shouted readying a batarang as if the voice heard him a ghostly apparition of Bruce's father appeared before him this cause him to lower the batarang and stared at him in shock. Dad he said in awe Bruce why didn't you save us the ghostly apparition of his father asked I couldn't there was nothing I could do to stop the both of you from dying Batman replied then you disappoint me Bruce the ghostly apparition of his father said in a eerily voice what? I never had disappoint you not in my entire life Batman defended just then he felt a ripple throughout his entire body which means Titan is getting ready to take its toll on him but he wasn't ready for the change to happen. (No not now it's too early) Bruce thought to himself so he tried to resist the effects but it was no use the formula was changing him quicker than a speeding bullet and who knows what he'll look like when the effects of Titan are done.**

**Meanwhile in the real world…**

Barbara Gordon also known as Oracle and Batgirl was making way to her room that was given to her by Bruce during her career as Batgirl when she reached it she heard the sounds of Bruce shouting in his room looking worried for Bruce she ran to his door and knocked Bruce are you alright in there she asked but was met with nothing but the sound of him grunting and shouting Bruce what's going on in there she asked sounding worried again was met with nothing but grunts, shouts, cries, and struggles worried for him Barbara burst into the room upon entry what she saw shocked her to her very core.

**(Bruce's dream conclusion)**

**As the effects of Titan continued to takes its toll on Bruce he notice that he was getting taller and taller and taller by the minute he was also getting more and more and more muscular by the second. As they continued he heard the sound of Barbara calling out to him, (Bruce) (Bruce) (Bruce wake up wake up) she called out with worry in her voice. The effects of the formula had finally worn off and Bruce was now about Croc's height when he was at the Asylum, his muscle mass was like Bane's and Solomon Grundy's combined.**

**(Bruce's Dream concluded)**

**Author's Note: We're be getting to the Arkham City Arc of the story very soon only 10 more chapters to go and just to let you know I made Titan Batman/Bruce Wayne a cross between Batman/Bruce Wayne Killer Croc( from Arkham Asylum ) for the height and Bane and Solomon Grundy(pacifically the Arkham City version) for the muscle mass anyway next chapter we'll be Titan Batman where we'll see how will Gotham react to a Titan induced Bruce Wayne/Batman so till next time I'm Speedster101 and I'll see you next chapter. **


	5. Joker's Escape

**Joker's Escape**

**Author's Note: Here's chapter 5 of the Batman Arkham Asylum Arc for Titan Batman I hope you'll enjoy it so let's get on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman Arkham Asylum I only own the story and the plot.**

Barbara was sitting by Bruce's bedside worried that he would never wake up. But she soon relaxed when he saw his eyes Open up.

"Bruce?" She said concerned.

"Barbara?" What are you doing in here?" Bruce asked her.

"I came to check up on you" she answered, "you see when I was getting ready to go to my room I overheard you shouting, grunting and stuff she explained.

"Oh alright then" Bruce said dryly.

"Well I'm Glad Your ok Bruce" Barbara said calmly but still concerned, "cause while you were asleep my father called to tell you about the Joker" hearing Joker's name got Bruce's attention.

"Joker? What about him" he asked.

"Apparently my father wanted you to see him it sounded very important" she stated.

"Then I should go and see what he wants" Bruce said while getting up from his bed with his head nearly touching the ceiling.

"Bruce wait there's something else you should know when you were asleep…" before Barbara could continue Bruce brought himself to eye level and kissed her and said "tell me later" he said and got back to his full height and left for the GCPD building.

**GCPD building…**

Commissioner Gordon was in his office awaiting Batman's arrival, when he finally came he noticed something about him but didn't say anything about it.

"Bout time you got here Batman" he said.

"I came after your daughter got your call Commissioner what's so important about The Joker?" the Dark Knight asked.

"I think it's best that you come see for yourself Batman" Gordon said.

Batman nodded and followed Commissioner Gordon to the cells ignoring the looks he was getting from the cops and inmates present there. When they arrived at Joker's cell Batman saw that the door was blown off with its hinges gone and that joker was nowhere in sight.

"I would have told you this earlier but sense Barbara told me you were resting up after the events that had happened at the Asylum occurred I decided to let you rest until you were ready" Commissioner Gordon said.

"How did Joker escape in the first place Commissioner?" Batman questioned.

"We don't know exactly but my guess is that he might have gotten help from Harley Quinn" The Commissioner answered.

The Dark Knight nodded and said "then I think I'll go pay her a visit" he said in a dark tone.

"But you don't know where she is" Gordon protested, and who knows what that crazy woman would do to you if she caught the slightest glimpse of you he continued.

"I'll find her Commissioner so there's no point in arguing about it" The Dark Knight said then left the GCPD building.

**Author's Note: That was Chapter 5 for The Arkham Asylum Arc for Titan Batman I hoped you enjoyed it next chapter will be titled Locating Harley Quinn so till next time see ya. Ps I know I didn't have Bruce Wayne/Batman do any detective work in this chapter I was planning to save that for the next chapter so I apologize if you wanted to see Batman/Bruce Wayne Scan Joker's cell to track him and Harley down but I assure you That's all going to happen in the next chapter so see you then.**


End file.
